Present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and, more particularly, to an image pickup apparatus coupled to an external computer which processes and records picked-up images and sounds, and replays the images.
Conventionally, character recognition software installed in a personal computer as an application recognizes characters by analyzing image data of an original scanned by a flat bed scanner or the like, then outputs data as a text file. Furthermore, there is developed a digital electronic still camera which records an image in a digital record medium, such as a semi-conductor memory card and a compact hard disc, as digital signals. The digital record medium is constructed so that data is read by a personal computer.
The digital electronic still camera records the image in the record medium in a data format which can be recognized by employing the character recognition software (e.g., TIFF, JPEG), thereby it is possible to input the image file, based on the picked up image, which is stored in the digital record medium to a personal computer to recognize characters by executing a character recognition software, and output the result as text.
The structure of the above-described electronic still camera is shown in FIG. 10. Below, conventional technology is explained with reference to FIG. 10. In FIG. 10, the digital electronic camera 800 is an electronic still camera employing JEIDA's digital camera format, and a record medium 801 is a memory card conforming to PCMCIA standard, for instance. In the digital electronic camera 800, an image pickup lens 1, an diaphragm-and-shutter 2 having function of an iris diaphragm and a shutter, a stroboscope 3, mechanical and operational unit control CPU 4 for controlling operational unit and mechanical parts of the apparatus, and mechanical part driving circuit 5 for driving each mechanical part of the apparatus are set for picking up an image of an object. Then the image of the object is electrically processed by an imaging element 6 which converts reflected light from the object (optical image) into electrical signals, a timing signal generator 7 (called “TG” as timing generator, hereinafter) for generating a timing signal which is necessary to drive the imaging element 6, an imaging element driving circuit 8 for amplifying the signal from the TG 7 to the level where the imaging element 6 is to be driven, pre-processor 9 comprising CDS circuit for removing output noises generated by the imaging element 6 and a non-linear amplifier which amplifies the image before an analog-digital conversion, an analog-digital converter (A/D converter) 10, a buffer memory 12 for storing the display image, a signal processor control CPU 13 for controlling signal processors, an operation display 14 for displaying the image to support operation means and state of a camera, and operational unit 15 for externally controlling the camera. Further, the digital electronic camera 800 and the memory card 801 are connected via a memory controller 802, a digital signal processor 803 for converting the format of the output result from the imaging element 6 into the format suitable for recording in the memory card 801, and a memory card I/F 804 for transmitting the signal from the digital signal processor 803 to the memory card 801.
Next, an operation of a conventional digital electronic camera will be described.
First, a user operates the operational unit 15 and a camera starts picking-up an image, and lenses are controlled by the mechanical and operational unit control CPU 4 and the mechanical part driving circuit 5 on the basis of the user's designation. At this time, state of the camera is displayed on the operation display 14 in order to notify the user the state of the camera. Further, a brightness measuring circuit (not shown) measures brightness of the object, then a diaphragm value and a shutter speed of the diaphragm-and-shutter 2 are set by the mechanical and operational unit control CPU 4 in accordance with the measured brightness. The mechanical part driving circuit 5 drives the diaphragm-and-shutter 2 in accordance with the control values, namely the diaphragm value and the shutter speed, set by the mechanical and operational unit control CPU 4. Further, the image may be taken by flashing the stroboscope 3 depending upon the value from the brightness measuring circuit (not shown). As described above, the object is exposed, and reflected light from the object goes into the imaging element 6 through the image pickup lens 1 and the diaphragm-and-shutter 2. The diaphragm-and-shutter 2 controls the amount of in-coming light to the imaging element 6 as well as preventing signal charge from influence of the in-coming light during transmission of the image when an interlace reading type charge-coupled device (CCD) is used as the imaging element. The imaging element 6 is driven in accordance with the driving signal, an amplified output of the TG 7, by the imaging element driving circuit 8. TG 7 operation is controlled by the signal processing control unit CPU 13. The output from the imaging element which is driven as described above is sent to the pre-processor 9. The pre-processor 9 performs γ-correction, separation of color signal forming, and white balancing on the image signal, further performs CDS process for removing low frequency noises included in the output from the imaging element, and also performs non-linearization of the image pick-up element output for efficient use of the dynamic range of the A/D converter. The pre-processed image signal is converted into a digital signal by the A/D converter 10, then inputted into the memory controller 802. At the memory controller 802, the digitized image data is temporarily stored in the buffer memory 12 in accordance with the control signal from the signal processor control CPU 13, and subsequently read the image data in predetermined order which is determined depending on, for example, construction of the color filters of the imaging element. The read digital image data is compressed, encoded, and changed to data in a predetermined format by the digital signal processor 803, then transmitted to the memory card 801 via the memory card I/F 804 and recorded there. JPEC method (described in ISO/IEC DIS 10918-1) which is prescribed as an International Standard method can be used as a method of encoding a still image. The conventional digital electronics camera processes the image of the object by performing aforesaid operation.
The above-described conventional image pickup apparatus, such as a scanner and an electronic still camera, is constructed so that it utilizes the character recognition software for reading an image file and recognizing it as characters, or executes the driving software for driving the scanner to obtain image data, then recognizes it as characters. When an image is read by a scanner for character recognition, a plurality of read files are made for character recognition. The user can name a plurality of files so that the user can easily know the contents of the files later. Therefore, it is not difficult to designate one of those files when the user is executing the character recognition software. In a case where image data is received directly from a scanner driven by executing a character recognition software, data for character recognition delimited since the user sets an original whose characters are to be recognized on the scanner.
According to the utilization process as described above, reading an original by a scanner and character recognition by the character recognition software are performed at almost the same time, thus there will be little difficulties, for a user, to provide and designate data of characters to be recognized by the character recognition software.
However, when an image taken by the conventional digital electronic still camera is recognized by executing the character recognition software, there are problems as described below.
When a user takes an image including characters to be recognized by using the digital electronic still camera, the user can not name the image file, thus the user has to check all of the image files including natural picture images and images on which the character recognition is to be performed in order to find the file for the character recognition, then the image files including characters to be recognized have to be read by executing the character recognition software. This is a time and energy consuming process. Furthermore, there may be a considerable time interval between when the user took an image and when a personal computer start operating character recognition process, thus it may not be easy for the user to designate which file or files needs/need to be used.
Further, all of the common natural picture images taken by the user and the files for the character recognition can be processed successively by executing the character recognition software, however, time will be wasted for making the character recognition software analyze the natural picture image. Accordingly, the system is very inconvenient.
Further, the conventional digital electronic still camera can not inputted a character recognition function as well as sound recognition function, or convert and process sound into character data.